


Eighteen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [46]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for GYWO June Challenge: Writing Letters





	Eighteen

**Eighteen **

**Characters:** Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen

**Rating:** PG (character death)

**WC:** 391

**Written for GYWO June Challenge: Writing Letters**

**Eighteen **

Mia woke up on her eighteenth birthday. She wasnt excited or expectant. It was a day like any other day. Nothing felt any different.

She sat up in bed and looked around her room. She was surprised to find an envelope on the nightstand with her name on it.

The handwriting was unfamiliar but something told her she knew who it was from. She picked it up and opened it. When she saw who it was from her heart skipped a beat.

_Dear Mia, _

_If your reading this letter then I'm gone. I asked for this to be delivered on your 18th birthday. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how much I hated to leave you and your mother all alone. _

_I don't know how I died but I hope it was while I was helping people. I have always wanted to help people and together with others who believe in justice and making the world a better place I managed to do that for almost a decade. _

_Your mother will have many stories to tell you about me. Some will be funny but others will break your heart. Your mother knew me better than anyone. She knew me better than I knew myself. Listen to those stories. Maybe you will learn who I was from them. _

_The best thing I ever did was to fall in love with your mother. That love made you. That love made me strong enough to face anything. Including death. _

_Just know I would have never left you and your mother on your own if I could avoid it. I wanted to see you grow up into the strong brave beautiful woman that I know you have become. _

_I wanted to teach you so much and let you teach me. There are so many things I wanted to tell you but all I can think of now is how much I love you. _

_Don't cry my beautiful girl. My love for you will never die. You will carry it with you forever as you are the best part of me. You are my legacy of love. Never forget that. _

_I love you ALWAYS,_

_Daddy_

Mia reread it again then clutched it to her heart. She would never hear him say it but she felt how much he loved her. 


End file.
